Sunny Side up
by PaleChikO.o
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett One-shot! Cute fluff. It's a normal morning and Rosalie makes Emmett do a homemade facial with her. Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight or it's characters. I don't own the recipe to this facial either.**

**Author's note: Hey guys! Gosh, I haven't written in forever! Well this short story is inspired by Michell Phan. She is a makeup artist who does makeup tutorials on youtube. She is beyond amazing and you guys have to check her out! She does more than makeup such as homemade curlers and facials. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. They truly make my day. :D :D**

* * *

It's Sunday morning at the Cullen's household. The siblings are out living there lives. Carlisle is working at the hospital saving lives each minute. Esme is out decorating the neighbor's new walk in closet. The only people that are still at home are Emmett and Rosalie. Its breakfast time according to Emmett but Rosalie has other ideas.

"Rosie, baby. I'm hungry!" Emmett cried as he and his wife walked in to their huge kitchen. Rosalie walked over to the fridge.

"You can wait. I want to try something new." Rosalie replied. She pulled open the fridge and scanned her eyes on a carton of eggs. She grabbed them and went over to the cupboard and delicately pulled out two bowls. She placed the eggs and the bowls on the table between Emmett and herself.

"Ooooo! Makin omelets baby? I think were outta of ham though and you know I need my meats." Emmett exclaimed as he patted his stomach.

"Hush! I'm not making omelets." Rosalie explained as she cracked an egg carefully and separated the yolk. She poured the whites in one bowl and the yellow yolks in the other bowl. She cracked two eggs.

"Okay? What's with the segregating of the eggs? People never seemed to be able to be mixed together so leave the eggs alone, sweetheart." Emmett said knowingly.

"Don't be a ditz, baby." Rosalie winked. Emmett faked hurt and then resumed to watching her intensely. She reached in to the whites bowl and scooped some and rubbed it all over her face.

"What the hell?" Emmett said shocked. Rosalie shushed him and continued to rub the whites evenly around her face with her eyes closed.

"That's sexy." Emmett smiled as he raised his eyebrows.

Rosalie smiled. "I'm glad you think so,sweetie because your next." Rosalie grinned as Emmett's lips drooped.

"Why!"

"It's a facial. It'll tighten up your skin and give you a fresh look." She explained as she forcefully placed some on her husband's face.

"Facials are for wimps!"

Rosalie raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Are you calling me a wimp?"

"No! I mean it's great for girls but a man….that's just not right!" Emmett explained.

"Well you're doing it. Be lucky that your brothers aren't here to say anything." Rosalie said as she got up to get some towels.

"I guess. Ugh! When can we take it off?" Emmett complained.

Rosalie turned over to her husband, "Smile."

Emmet planned on flashing his signature charming smile but his face was to firm.

"I can't!" Emmet said sadly.

"Good now we can wash it off." Rosalie threw a wet towel at his face.

"Oh goody." They washed off their faces with a towel and sighed.

His eyes widened as he brushed his face with his fingers. "Hey I do feel clean!"

"Great, next are the yolks."

"There's more?"

"Yellow yolks are a natural moisturizer. We rub it all over our faces."

"Gross." he complained but did it anyways. Emmett suddenly busted out laughing.

Rosalie giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Baby, Your face is yellow." He continued laughing

"So is yours!"

"No way!" He rushed to a mirror.

"Idiot" Rosalie whispered.

"Rosie I can't smile!" He said

"Time to wash it off then."

"Yay!" They washed it off and breathed a sigh of relief. Rosalie went back to the fridge and stuck her head.

"Finally making me that breakfast?"

Rosalie sprang out with two cubes of ice and gave him one.

"Baby, I am a man. I need meat!"

"I know that I'm the one who made you a man, remember?" she winked. "This is for your pores. Rub it all over your face and then the facial is done."

"Then I can eat?"

"Of course, honey." They finally finished and Emmett got impatient. He tenderly grabbed Rosalie's shoulders.

"I. Want. Food." Emmett said seriously. Rosalie busted out laughing.

"What so funny?" She didn't stop.

"Rosie!"

"I'm sorry but um…..love, we used the last of our eggs."

"Nooooooo!"

"Get off the ground sweetie and let's go grocery shopping."

"I guess." He sighed.

Rosalie pecked him on the cheek all the way to his lips and kissed him hard.

"I love your skin." She whispered. They walked to the driveway and sped off with their even more profound skin.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first Rosalie and Emmett one-shot. Hope I didn't do too bad. Review please! Please show my other story, Partners, some love. I need inspiration guys! Your reviews truly help me! Peace. :D :D :D_


End file.
